Kalkida
Most closely related to the costura, the kalkida make up another large part of the laculli population. Easily able to adapt to whatever society they happen to live in, kalkida are often a welcome sight due to their reputation as friendly and laidback people. However, at the same time some might also see them as lazy and self-centered. Charismatic at heart, kalkida often take on the role of merchants or entertainers, and love to surround themselves with friends and family. Etymology and Other Names The Fake-Latin basis for kalkida, Kalis Kida, can be translated to "warm hearted". Biology and Anatomy Kalkida have a similar build and the same pointed ears as costura, but their scale colors and patterns are far more vibrant and variable. Though they're usually of a warm color, their scales can look similar to those of any tropical reptile or amphibian. A larger part of their body shows skin instead of scales, and it's commonly a warm, darker shade, just like their hair. Kalkida tails are slightly shorter than those of other laculli subspecies, and are thicker at the base, much like a gecko's. The tail is detachable as well. Sociology and Culture Going wherever life might take them, kalkida are often travellers, merchants, or any other profession that involves others in some way. Some might settle down somewhere they feel at home, while others prefer the opposite and never stay in one place for long. Kalkida are rarely seen alone, and love to surround themselves with people they feel at peace with. However, they don't care much for blood relations, and rather consider themselves to be children of the land. Due to having travelled so far from their original homeland and having spread out so much, barely anything is left from the kalkida's original culture. Instead, they often take an interest in the culture they happen to live in at the moment. It is speculatec their culture might have been similar to those of the zanguir, based on the few values that still remain. Just like their larger relatives, kalkida keep in mind the balance of things. Almost every kalkida believes in karma of some kind, and they're often highly aware of their own actions, and might even try to balance them out. Kalkida consider their own person to be the most important and will often focus on what's best for themselves, but only if it doesn't hurt anyone else. If this might be the case, a kalkida will usually refrain from doing it, unless there's a way to make up for it and keep things balanced. A common downside of kalkida's self-centeredness is that some of them use it as an excuse for their problematic actions. Some kalkida are incredibly lazy, for example, claiming that it's alright as long as they don't hurt anyone with their actions or make up for it later on. As such, the "lazy kalkida" is a common stereotype among other laculli and races. Despite this, however, a kalkida's presence is often greatly appreciated because of their openmindedness and reluctance to hurt others, and many love to listen to the stories they've gathered on their travels. Kalkida are just as laidback with their relationships as with anything else. Out of all laculli subspecies, they are the most open with their relationships, and multiple partners aren't uncommon. In general, individuals can do whatever they're most comfortable with, or adjust themselves to fit in with the society they happen to live in. Kalkida are also most likely to end up in a relationship with another laculli subspecies, or someone who isn't a laculli at all. There have even been rumors of kalkida in a relationship with Drachslekt Nue, but even the kalkida have troubles getting along with their more dragon-like relatives. Behavior Tail movements are a good indicator of a kalkida's mood. Slow tail shakes are commonly used as a greeting, though they're also a sign of excitement. An excited kalkida will raise their tail slightly and slowly move it from side to side, and the speed with which they do this increases with their level of excitement. When a kalkida is unsure or defensive, they will slowly wiggle just the tip. A startled or surprised kalkida might make a high pitched squealing sound. This is most common with young kalkida, though some never grow out of it, and a badly startled adult kalkida might still yelp involuntarily. Naming Kalkida first names follow more or less the same naming conventions as those of costura, though kalkida also often adopt the conventions of the community they happen to live in. The latter also goes for last names, though the most common kalkida last names often mention the town, region or country they were born in or came from, combined with fide. Fide ''is an aggregation of the words ''fis and de, which means "child/daughter of". Notable Kalkida * That one ruler of that one costura place (she's real pretty) Racial Traits Listen,Category:Races